


Painless

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Slight Martin/Chris but not enough to anger people who dislike the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Plays in a Tumblr headcanon where Chris has that thing where you can't feel pain and the situations that occurred when he got hurt.





	

They were celebrating today. They had stopped Zach from stealing a baby Kangaroo from its mother. Zach had made brownies, and they sat on a picnic blanket pointing out stars. Well mostly Martin and Chris. Koki,Aviva, and Jimmy knew little about stars compared to the Kratt brothers. "That's Ursa Major. You can find it by following Ursa Minor, also known as the Big Dipper". Martin pointed out, excitedly pointing out the stars. Chris had been quiet. Yeah he had a small smile even on his face while Martin showed them the stars but Chris was hardly ever quiet. "Uh Chris? You ok bro?". Martin asked after noticing his brothers quietness. Chris nodded. "M'fine. Just kinda thirsty. Anyone want anything?". The younger of the two brothers asks. "I'll take a soda". Koki says. "Me too". Aviva. Chris smiles at them before going into the Tortuga. He feels funny. Like maybe he got hurt again and didn't notice. He gets this bubbly feeling in his head and there darkness at the edge of his eyes. There's a headache pounding in his skull and he feels as though he might pass out. Still he tried to shake it off. He dosen't wanna mess up his friends night with his weird condition. He grabs the drinks and makes his way back to the spot. -|- "Got the drinks!". Chris announces walking out of The Tortuga. Martin turns to look at his brother. He had been slightly worried earlier and it increased as he noticed Chris limping slightly. Martin immediately jumped up and walked over to Chris. "Are you okay?". He checks his brother to see if anything is wrong. Arms? Check. Head injuries? Not that he could see. Waist and abdomen? A few scratches but fine. Legs.... "Chris.... did you fall or anything that might've hurt you today?". Martin tries to ask calmly. He gestures to Aviva who was watching the scene unfold to come assist him with the situation. Aviva stands quietly and walks over to stand next to Martin. "Guys I'm fine. I may have fell out of a tree earlier but I didn't land badly. Plus I feel fine". Chris waves off his brothers concern. "You fell out of a tree?". Aviva exclaims. Martin, who had years of experience with things like this calmly asked Aviva to get to get the emergency first aid kit. "Bro can you come inside with me for a second? I just wanna make sure your okay". Martin places an easy hand on his brother shoulder. Chris sighs. "Fine. But I'm telling you nothing's wrong". "And I believe you but I just wanna double check". With that the two brothers left to the ship.

-|-

"Martin I'm fine. I swear". Chris says once again for what had to be the 6th time in the past half hour. 

"I believe you but I've got to check-. Chris. Don't panic but I think you broke your ankle".

"What?!". 

Was it getting hot in here? Why was the room spinning? Has he always been this dizzy? Is he hyperventilating? He's hyperventilating.

Chris can't seem to comprehend this news so he does the only logical thing. 

He passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the original title was gonna be 'pain isn't a thing for me' but painless sounded way cooler.
> 
> Also the begging with the stars could be BS cause I know shit about stars.


End file.
